Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big New Year's Eve Party. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi There! *Joe: Hi!, Guess What Today Is! *Steve: Right!, Today is... *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: New Year's Eve! *Joe: All of Our Friends Including The Nick Jr. Characters are Here To Celebrate! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: Blue!, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Steve: Look!, There's Even Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *Blue's Friends: Hi!, Hello! *Joe: And Look!, There's Dora the Explorer and Her Friends! *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Diego: Hola! *Dora and Diego Characters: Hello!, Hola! *Steve: Little Bill and His Friends! *Little Bill: Hello, Friend! *Little Bill Characters: Hi!, Hello! *Sidetable: Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, and His Friends! *Little Bear: Hello! *Little Bear Characters: Hello!, Hi! *Mailbox: Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends! *Oswald: Hey! *Weenie: (Barks Hi!) *Oswald Characters: Happy New Year! *Mr. Salt: Max, Ruby, and Their Friends! *Ruby: Hello! *Max: New Year's! *Max and Ruby: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mrs. Pepper: Bob, Wendy, Spud, and Friends! *Bob: Hello, There! *Wendy: Hi! *Spud: Hello! *Bob the Builder Characters: Hello!, Happy New Year's Eve! *Paprika: Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton! *Maggie: Hello! *Beast: Hi, There! *Hamilton: Happy New Year's Eve! *Cinnamon: Kipper and Maisy! *Kipper: Happy New Year's Eve! *Maisy: Hello! *Tickety: Franklin, The Turtle Family, and His Animal Friends! *Franklin: Hi! *The Turtle Family: Hello! *Franklin's Animal Friends: Happy New Year's Eve! *Slippery: The Backyardigans! *The Backyardigans: Happy New Year's Eve! *Shovel: The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck! *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: Happy New Year's Eve! *Pail: Jack, Mary, Mel, and The Schwartzman Quartet! *Jack: Hello, Everybody!, It's Me, Jack! *Mary: Hello! *Mel: (Woofs) *The Schwartzman Quartet: (Singing) Happy New Year's Eve! *Periwinkle: Sportacus, Stephanie, and Their Friends! *Sportacus: What's Up! *Stephanie: Hello! *LazyTown Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Magenta: (Barks Miss Spider, Holley, and Their Bug Friends!) *Miss Spider: Hello, There! *Holley: Hello! *Bug Friends: Happy New Year's Eve! *Green Puppy: (Barks DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex!) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex: Happy New Year's Eve! *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Their Friends! *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao! *Hoho: Ni Hao! *Wubbzy: Wow!, Wow!, Everybody! *Daizy: Hello! *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Joe: Milli, Geo, and Bot! *Milli: Hello, There! *Geo: Hi! *Bot: Welcome! *Joe: Bot!, You Sound Just Like Me! *Bot: Thanks, Joe! *Sidetable: Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu! *Oobi: Hello! *Uma: Hi! *Kako: What's Up! *Grampu: Hi, There! *Mailbox: Shane, David, and Their Friends! *Shane: Hello! *David: Hi! *The Upside Down Show Characters: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mr. Salt: Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah, and Their Kids! *Natalie: Hey, There! *Ron: Hi! *Binyah Binyah: Hello! *Gullah Gullah Island Kids: Happy New Year's Eve! *Mrs. Pepper: The Fresh Beat Band! *The Fresh Beat Band: Happy New Year's Eve! *Paprika: Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig! *Pinky: Hello, Friends! *Tyler: Hi, There! *(Mr. Guinea Pig Signs Hello) *Cinnamon: The Bubble Guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper! *The Bubble Guppies: Happy New Year's Eve! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks Happy New Year's Eve!) *Mr. Grouper: Welcome! *Tickety: The Curious Buddies! *Dog: Woof! *Pig: Oink!, (Snorts) *Cat: Meow! *Bear: Roar! *Elephant: (Trunk Sound) *Slippery: Moose A. Moose and Zee! *Moose A. Moose: Hello, There! *(Zee D. Bird Waves Hello) *Shovel: Nick Jr. Face! *Nick Jr. Face: Hi There!, Face Here! *Pail: And Piper O'Possum! *Piper O'Possum: Piper Here! *Steve: Okay, Everyone!, Welcome to Our New Year's Eve Party! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Joe: That's Right!, We Get to Party, Eat Some Good Dinner and Dessert, and Dance to Music! *Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ooh! *Mr. Salt: And..., We're Also Gonna Do Something Special Tonight! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yay! *Dora: But, What are We Gonna Do Something Special Tonight? *Blue's Friends and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Asking Questions) *Steve: We Don't Know! *Joe: Blue!, Do You Know What We Should Do Something Special Tonight on New Year's Eve? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Little Bill: Great Idea! *Little Bear: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do Tonight on New Year's Eve! *(Song Starts) *Joe: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Steve: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Oswald: So Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Max: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: That's Right, Max! *Joe: You Know What We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue's Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas Category:2019